Doughnut Hole
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: "When did I get these memories? I cannot reminisce with such a great quantity." Try again and over again; Always the same old face emerges in my brain." Marth always had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind, but what? It's obviously important... but what was it? What's blocking that important thing? Amnesia? Ignorance? (Sequel to "Smashers Stuck In The REAL World!")
1. Wrong Prescription?

**See? I told you.**

**Again, I've had this idea for a long time too.**

**There also won't be a cover until I finish it. I wanted to finish the cover first THEN update SSITRW and publish DH but I can't stick to one cover idea so for now the cover is going to by my profile pic a.k.a. Poyopoyo =w=" (Only reason why I'm bombarding you guys with updates is because I barely updated ANYTHING the past few months so Panda-chan has bombarded you with four updates today :P)**

**The characters that I had put were decided on which were sort of the main focus from each technical group.**

**This is the sequel to "Smashers Stuck In The REAL World!" so don't read this story until you've read the one I just mentioned or else you'll be very confused... never mind, if you already did I am guessing you'll still be confused by the sequel.**

* * *

He slowly opens his eyes and sits up from his bed.

"...?"

Another dream? Why does he keep dreaming about that dream?

Is what he wants to ask but notices his alarm clock ran out of batteries and looks at the clock across from his bed: 9:30 a.m.

. . .

"Shoot, I'm late..." Marth deadpans in realization.

He hurriedly gets out and starts preparing for school in a rush.

From outside his room lots of random noises could be heard.

"MEEOOOOWWW!"

"WHY IS THERE A CAT IN HERE?!"

. . .

Like I said, lots of random noises.

"SHOO!" Marth pushes the cat out of his room through the window and sees it safely land on the tree. The cat then glares at Marth and starts hissing as it clings onto the tree for it's life.

"That cat is going to hold a grudge against me..." Marth sweats.

"Dude!"

Marth recognizes a familiar voice from bellow. He turns to see Ike and Link by the tree.

"Hurry up! We're late!" Link yells.

"Okay! I'll be down there in a sec!" Marth yells.

"And put a shirt on!" Ike adds.

Marth blinks a few times before noticing that he's only wearing his pants. He grabs the window.

"Shut up! Just wait for me okay?!" Marth yells, flustered, and shuts the window.

"Jeez, why is he so girly about his chest?" Ike huffs.

"Who knows," Link shrugs.

_...That's not it..._

Marth slowly walks away from the window and walks over to his mirror stand.

_Yeah..._ he brushes his fingers against the scar on his shoulder, _That's not it..._

He wanted to find the truth to the scar. Marth wants to question many things, but there's so little time since he's always busy.

He sighs while buttoning up his dress shirt, and looks up to the clock: 10:00 a.m.

"HOW DID 30 MINUTES PASS ALREADY?!" Marth jolted in surprise.

He grabs his blazer, glasses, backpack, and toast-

"I'm out of bread!" Marth jolted in realization, but didn't have time to complain about not doing the "I'm late!" anime cliche so he grabbed a banana.

Marth slammed the door open, not realizing he still had a bedhead and almost choked on the banana... not sure how that's possible.

He slammed the door closed and ran over to the stairs and went down the flight of stairs. Before reaching the final flight of stairs he ran into someone who was walking up, causing the person to go tumbling down backwards.

"Shoot!" Marth jolted, "Are you oka-?!" but he didn't realize that he dropped the banana and slipped on the peel.

_Oh why me?! _Marth sweated and cringed as he tumbled down the stairs.

"Dude! _Dude!"_

_He slowly opens his eyes, but he couldn't quite look up high enough to see their faces._

_"You think he's okay?" he turns to the other, but the other simply grunts and shrugs._

_"Probably not, I mean he knocked the other guy out pretty well too."_

_Were those... feathers?_

_Another grunt and now his hands are on his hips._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know, we need to get him to the infirmary or something like that, but we're going to be late for our introduction battle," instead of grunting, he sighs._

_"Hey! Wake up!"_

"Wake up!"

Marth's vision clears up and before his eyes could completely focus he thought he could see those same odd outfits on Ike and Link.

"H-uh...?" Marth murmurs as he pushes himself up.

"What were you doing? Still half asleep and fell down?" Link asked with a worried face.

"Don't worry, that happens to me all the time," Ike nonchalantly says.

"That's a terrible habit to have!" Link jolted.

"Ow, my head hurts..." Marth mutters as he sits up and puts a hand on his head.

"Blood," Ike pointed to Marth with a poker face.

Link and Marth blinked slowly and once Marth took his hand off.

"AAH! YOU'RE HEAD IS BLEEDING!" Link yelled, and immediately starts coughing after the sudden outburst.

"DID I FALL THAT HARD?!" Marth jolted.

"More blood," Ike pointed to Marth's shoulder.

"How *COUGH* are you bleeding *COUGH, COUGH* so much?!" Link yelled between coughs.

"I don't know!" Marth yelled.

"Let's just go to the nurse's office while we get our unexcused tardy slips," Ike sighed.

"10:30 already?!" Marth noticed the clock in the lobby.

"Wow dude, this is just not your day," Ike said.

The two walked ahead to the door, even though Link was still having a coughing fit.

_"Ow, ow, ow, OW! That fall hurts!"_

Marth turns to his side where he thought he heard the voice and for a moment his vision blurred up again and saw white wings but once his vision focused again, there was no one there.

"Dude! Hurry up!"

Marth jolted back to reality.

"R-Right!" he hurriedly puts on his blazer and glasses and gets his backpack while getting up to run after them.

_I really need to get new prescription!_


	2. New Student?

A sigh escapes from his mouth.

Same old school.

He had exceptional grades, but hey, at least they were better than the other's grades.

He enjoyed playing the flute, but it seemed like he waked up anyone asleep in the band room. Was his flute playing bad?

He also enjoyed drawing, especially pokemon, but he could never show them to his friends- well, he was a bit of a loner only because of having social anxiety and being an introvert.

The only thing he truly enjoyed was volunteering at anything pet related. He did have a few fishes at home, along with a small turtle, a hamster, a rabbit, a leopard spotted gecko, a siamese cat (which tend to hold a grudge if you do the wrong thing to it *cough*grumpy cat*cough*), and a poodle... don't judge.

Overall, a animal lover; of course he would never say anything about his "zoo" because the apartment he lived in doesn't allow pets.

"E-Excuse me..."

Red heard the door open and turned his attention to the door where a boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes was. He practically ignored that people nearby him were glancing at his answer sheet along with ignoring that they were still taking a test.

"Oh, you must be the transfer student," Mr. Elm said, "Pit, righhHHHHHTTT?!"

"Y-Yes..." Pit said, "I'm sorry I came on the first day with an unexcused tardy slip, but I was just knocked down a flight of stairs by accident."

"Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE HEAD IS BLEEDING!" Mr. Elm screamed, making all the students pay attention to Pit.

"Huh? Oh- um- this isn't really a big deal," Pit blinked obliviously.

"Uh-" Mr. Elm looked around the classroom, "R-Red!"

"Yeah?" Red asked.

"Please take our transfer student to the nurse's office!"

"Oka-"

"Um!"

Attention was back on Pit.

"I... can you pick someone else...?" Pit asked hesitantly.

". . . Hah?" Red asked with a blank expression.

"You're head is bleeding! You can't be picky about your escort!" Mr. Elm yelled.

"P-Please pick someone else..." Pit muttered uncomfortably.

"Hey, do you know the guy?" Green asked.

"N-No..." Red cringed.

"Please don't be like that!" Mr. Elm pleaded.

"B-But..." Pit started.

"I-It's fine, I don't bite..." Red interjected nervously.

"Well -uh-!"

"PLZ JUST GO WITH THE FRIGGIN GUY!" Green yelled, irritated.

"Green!" Red sweated.

The two began to argue but didn't seem to notice that Pit wanted to say something.

* * *

Well Red and Pit was eventually shoved out of the classroom (courtesy of Green) and the door was slammed on them.

Right now, they were walking to the nurse's office, with Pit at least two feet behind Red.

"Um..." Red sweated as he stopped and turned around.

Once they made eye contact Pit averted his gaze.

"C-Can you at least tell me why you're seemingly avoiding me?" Red got a bit irritated.

"N-No reason..." Pit said nervously.

"At least make eye contact!" Red sweated.

"Listen I know where the nurse's office is so you can just leave me be and go back to doing you're test!" Pit yelled quickly and he ran ahead.

"Hey!" Red yelled, but didn't chase him.

* * *

"Oh my, this is quite the gash," the nurse gasped, as she examined the scar on Marth's shoulder.

"Jeez! Where did you get the scar?!" Link gaped at the wound.

"I'm... not really sure..." Marth murmured.

"It seems we ran out of bandage rolls," the nurse said, while looking through the cabinets.

"There's band-aids," Ike gave a box of band-aids to Marth, and no, not the regular sized strip ones, we're talking about those small circular ones for small wounds.

"Gee, thanks..." Marth replied sarcastically as Link cringed a bit.

"This is quite troublesome," the nurse sighed, "For now, wash the area around the wound, that way blood doesn't get all over your clothes, while I go and buy more bandage rolls," the nurse said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

"Um, is anybody here?"

The three looked over to the door to see a boy, who they assumed was a freshmen.

"Wait, your head is bleeding too!" Link noticed.

"Uh...!" the boy seemed a bit... nervous? Surprised? Scared? All of the above? But this only happened once he saw them.

"Right now the nurse isn't here, but she said that the area around the wound should be washed," Marth said.

"I can- uh- do that later!" the boy seemed to panic and was about to run off.

"But the nurse is going to come back soon," Ike said.

"W-Well it's nothing that major-"

"You're head is bleeding," Link emphasized, which seemed to make the boy pause in his track.

"I... I guess I c-could wait... with you guys..." he fidgeted a bit with his voice growing smaller and smaller.

"What's your name?" Link asked.

"Pit..." Pit still seemed like he wanted to get away from them.

_"My name is Pit! Nice to meet you!"_

Marth heard an oddly cheery voice, but couldn't quite detect where it came from.

"Okay, is it me or is everyone's head bleeding?" Ike huffed.

"Well, someone accidentally knocked me down a flight of stairs," Pit said.

. . .

"Maaarrrrrttttthhhhhh," Ike and Link gives Marth a suspicious look.

"On accident!" Marth sweated as he tried to defend himself.

"Uh, should we clean the area around the wound now?" Pit asked.

~After getting wet handkerchiefs~

"Ow!" Pit hissed a bit with his eyes shut as Marth cleaned his forehead, "I said I could clean the blood myself!"

"Yeah, then there wasn't a mirror here so you kept hitting the wound with the handkerchief," Link sighed, remembering how it took a while to get the stubborn boy to hand over the handkerchief along with letting Marth touch his head so his head didn't move so much.

"There," Marth sighed in satisfaction as he backed up a bit.

"You could have been less forceful..." Pit opens his eyes again and pouts.

For a second Marth saw an odd glimmer in Pit's left eye before he tilted his head back down (remember that Marth is taller than Pit so Pit had to tilt his head up).

For some reason, the glimmer was oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'm back," the nurse came back with a bag full of new bandage rolls.


	3. Popular Song?

_"Somehow singing isn't so bad! I can feel my chest about to burst!_  
_Overflowing through every note_  
_I'll plunder your heart! Make off with your heart!_  
_All those words I batted away, fill this dream and fly straight out to you_  
_Just remember to not blink we'll be carrying on_  
_Tomorrow is another day!"_

The crowds cheered loudly even when she walked off the stage.

* * *

"Whew..." she sighs as she takes a seat and drinks some water from a bottle.

"Good job! Another successful song!" her manager hummed.

"Well it was more like I got it off from an anime but you know..." she shrugged.

"Remember, the next concert is just a week away, 'kay, Jigglypuff?" her manager walked out of the room after waving goodbye.

Jigglypuff sighs again as she takes her headset off, "I wonder if she ever notices..." she ruffles the sweat out of her pink furry ears.

"Then again, all they ever assume is that I'm doing some sort of 'neko maido' cosplay for my fans," she sighs again.

"Jigglypuff- poyo!" Kirby slams open the door but ends up getting knocked out with a water bottle being flung at his forehead.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?! Close the freaking door!" Jigglypuff shouts.

"I-I'm sorwy..." Kirby slurs dizzily on the ground.

~A few minutes later~

"So, what is it?" Jigglypuff huffs.

"The daycare was wondering if you could come back to work next week since you've been missing a lot of days and I've been filling in for you a lot lately- poyo," Kirby said.

"Pfft! That pink, frilly apron looks great on you by the way!" Jigglypuff snickers with a hand on her mouth.

"Well I don't technically work there so I don't have my own specially-made apron- poyo!" Kirby protested, "So I'm sorta forced to wear your specially-made apron!"

"Whatever. Tell them that I can't because my 'flu' isn't going to be gone next week," Jigglypuff said.

"If you keep lying to them about your 'flu' then you'll just make them even more worried about you!" Kirby protested again.

"Oh well," Jigglypuff shrugged without a single care, "Besides, their giving you what was originally my paycheck to you since you're my substitute, right? You need that paycheck to keep your apartment and feed yourself."

"I guess you're right- poyo, but since you're so busy with your idol life as 'Aki' then why don't you just quit you're babysitting job?" Kirby asked.

"Eh?!" Jigglypuff sat up straight, "Why?! That's the only thing that makes my life 'normal'!"

"But your life isn't 'normal' if you have to keep skipping it, right?" Kirby asked.

"..." Jigglypuff sat there, stunned, realizing that what the pink haired boy said was correct.

_Ever since they recruited me, I wasn't able to spend time with the children anymore, in fact, I couldn't even go out in public casually anymore... _Jigglypuff bit the bottom of her lip.

**"And another great performance was put on by our pink idol, Aki! With her new hit single-"**

The TV was suddenly turned off as Kirby sprung up with the remote,"That's it- poyo!"

"E-Eh...?" Jigglypuff blinked a few times.

"You could just disguise if you want to go out normally without being flooded by fans! Just like you're new hit single!" Kirby exclaimed.

"A disguise?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yeah!" Kirby opened the door, "Wait here, I'll come back with some of my clothes- poyo!" the door then slammed shut.

. . .

"What~..." Jigglypuff sweated.

* * *

"I gotta say, I wouldn't expect something like this in your closet," Jigglypuff looked at herself in the mirror in amazement. She was now wearing a belt line cap, a baggy gray jacket with a white shirt underneath, brown pants and boots, and a pink scarf (knowing that she would want at least one thing pink).

"Yeah, I'm surprised I have that in my closet too~!" Kirby laughed leisurely.

"WAIT YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THIS WAS IN YOUR CLOSET?!" Jigglypuff's expression darkened, thinking his closet was a black hole like his stomach.

"Well you're in disguise now so nothing to worry about- poyo!" Kirby patted Jigglypuff on the back roughly.

"I-I guess..." Jigglypuff murmured.

* * *

*Ring, ring~*

"Welco- Kirby! I see you brought a friend too!" a blond haired boy exclaimed.

"Yup! Hey, hey, do you still have any of those yummy doughnuts- poyo?" Kirby asked excitedly as Jigglypuff anxiously rubbed her right arm.

"Just barely," the boy grins, "Follow me to the back."

The two followed the employee to the back of the store.

"Ah, let me introduce you," Kirby remembered, "This is Pikachu, a friend of mine.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?" Pikachu asks as he picks out doughnuts into a box.

"Aki... ra!" Jigglypuff thought of a very last minute name, "Akira! N-Nice to meet you t-too!"

"Akir-OW!?" Kirby suddenly screamed in pain after Jigglypuff stomped onto Kirby's foot.

"Is something the matter?!" Pikachu panicked.

"Nothing~!" 'Akira' smiled innocently as Kirby couldn't help but scream in pain inside his head.

"Pikachu! More boxes!" a blue and black haired boy called as he pushed the door of the back room open with his back while carrying a box, "It's for the back shelf!"

"'Kay, Lucario! Throw it over!" Pikachu turned to Lucario with his hands open.

Lucario threw the box over but Pikachu couldn't reach that high so what ended up happening was that the box ended up hitting the tips of his fingers, making it fly right over Kirby's and Jigglypuff's head, and hits someone in the head who was right behind the three and that someone ended up falling over, hits his head on the counter, and collapses onto the floor with a bleeding head.

"Eh?"

. . . .

It took awhile before those four dots fell onto the four's head as realization struck them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Familiar Face?

_One hectic morning... _Link sighed as he looked for his next class through the crowd of students. He accidentally bumped into a someone and caused the person to fall backwards and make a pile of paper fly everywhere.

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't looking," Link apologized as he held a hand out.

"No, no, I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking either," a girl said as she sat up and gathered the papers scattered around.

"Hm?" Link noticed something about the girl.

"Is something the matter?" the girl stops and asks.

"Your ears..." Link said, pointing to her ears, "They're the same as mine."

"Oh, you're right..." she notices too.

A piece of paper lightly falls onto Link's head.

"I should probably help, huh?" Link sheepishly smiled. He kneels down to help pick up her papers.

After a while, the two managed to gather the paper.

"Here, uh..." Link looks at the stack of paper he made, looking at the top part of the first page for her name, "'Zelda'?"

"Yes, thank you..."

"Link."

"M-hm, thank you very much," Zelda smiles as Link hands the stack of paper over. Link then reaches over and puts his hand on her forehead.

"I-Is something wrong?" Zelda blinks in a confused way.

"Just checking if your head's bleeding," Link sighs in relief as he brings his hand back.

"Now why would that happen?" Zelda asks.

"N-Nothing..." Link sweated and looked the other way, remembering that _those _two didn't even realize that their heads were bleeding.

"Anyways, what are the papers for?" Link asked curiously, noting that all the sheets had annotations all over the place.

"Research. It's for the police," Zelda said as she stood up and puts the stacks of paper into her already-opened shoulder bag.

"'Police'? What are you doing with them?" Link asked as he stood up too.

Zelda was about to answer when the late bell rang abruptly.

"Shoot! Now we're both late!" Link jolted.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you another time, also," Zelda readjusts Link's tie, "You're tie was crooked," Zelda smiles, and walks down the hallway the opposite direction of where Link was going.

* * *

"It's unusual for you to be late," the band teacher, Saria, said as Link collapsed onto his seat.

"Stuff happened... okay?" Link breathed heavily, "A-Anyways... what's going on...?"

"Oh, apparently Saria and orchestra teacher decided to do a collaboration for a song," Red said, "Right now we're waiting for the orchestra students."

The door opened to reveal two students. Two _very _familiar students.

"Um, is this the band room?" Pit asked.

"You...!" Red realized.

"Uh...!" Pit seemed to realize who it was and immediately looked away.

"Did something happen between you two?" Link whispered.

"How should I know! He's been avoiding for some strange reason!" Red whispered back.

"Pit, can you hold the door opened more?"

"Ah, sorry!" Pit quickly puts his violin near the door entrance and pulls the door open for a blonde person to come in with a harp.

"Did your teacher send you over earlier to get the larger instrument out of the way?" Saria asked.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Pit stuttered, then blinked in a surprised way when he saw the band teacher.

"Er, are you Ms. Saria?" Pit asked.

"Yes."

"I didn't expect the teacher to be so... young..." Pit said hesitantly.

"I get that a lot so it's fine if you don't add 'Ms.' to my name, now let's find a seat for you..." Saria looked around the room, "How about sitting near the flute section?"

"Eh?" Red blinked along with Link.

"Well we should have the smaller instruments up front, so the violin section should be near the flute section," Saria clarified.

"Uh, can the violin section sit somewhere else...?" Pit asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry..."

"Pit."

"Pit, the flute players don't bite! Besides there's only two," Saria smiled.

"But-"

"No 'but's, now go take a seat near Red and Link."

"This is the same thing that happened before...!" Red grumbled a bit.

"Maybe he's just socially awkward," Link shrugged.

"And who might the harp player be?" Saria pointed to the blonde person as they finally got through the door with the harp.

"Sheik," Sheik says.

The classroom sat quietly when they heard Sheik's voice.

"Excuse me, but what gender do you consider yourself to be?" Saria sheepishly smiles.

"Whatever you prefer to call me by."

. . .

"That doesn't help..." Red sweated along with the rest of the class.

"I'd rather not have people debate over my sex or gender so this is the only way to prevent it," Sheik says as- um- she pulls her scarf back up to cover more of her mouth.

"You're making everyone confused though..."

In the end everyone still debated on what Sheik's sex or gender is. As the messy debate happened (making Saria yell something along the lines of, "Jeez just continue this on T*mblr like everyone else!") Link couldn't help but notice something familiar about Sheik.

Familiar...

_...! He looks just like that Zelda girl I met in the hall! _Link realized.

The resemblance was almost scary to Link. The shape of their eyes, the way they braided their hair with those spear-like accessories, even their voice sounded similar.

"Anyways!" Saria clears her throat to catch everyone's attention, "Sheik, you can set up over on the left side."

Well, the rest of band class went swell!

. . .

Okay, that was a lie that Link knew well.

Pit seemed like he _wanted _to talk to Link and Red or seemed interested in their music, but whenever Red looked over Pit would return his gaze on the conductors. It also seemed like Pit was half-sitting on his chair; like he was trying to put a distance between himself and Link and Red.

Red also seemed quite irritated by Pit's gestures. That's obviously because Pit was avoiding him for some odd reason.

And Link- well- he was stuck as some sort of 3rd wheel. He wasn't as irritated as Red, more like confused. Even when Marth, Ike, and himself tried to help Pit it seemed like they would get this very reaction from him.

_Maybe he's just socially awkward... _was the lie Link went by to sort of make things less awkward, but let's face it, it's not working.


	5. Painful Fight?

**So this chapter is pretty short because writing from Ike's half-ish POV (especially how I interpret/put him as) is a bit tougher than you think.**

**Anyways, the cover... yeah, I can't decide on one. I've seriously gone through so many different ideas and I can't pick out one I'm going to use for the cover! It's ridiculous! TwT  
What do I do when I can't decide? Ask the people who read this story. So, for the cover, would you like to have doughnuts and yearbook-like pictures _or_ this mixture of broken glass and messed up photographs? **

* * *

*Growl*

"I'm hungry," Ike said.

"You always are," Link sweated.

"Say, I feel like we're missing someone," Marth said.

"Be more specific, I forget a lot of things," Ike said.

"Again, not a good habit," Link sweated more.

"Like... dodging water bottles? I dunno, something along those lines," Marth eventually shrugged it off.

*Growl*

"Yes, we understand that you're hungry Ike," Link sighed.

"That wasn't me."

"What?"

"That's news," Marth was just as surprised as Link.

"It was from the newbie over there," Ike pointed to Pit, who froze when reaching down to pick up a ball.

Silence drifted between the four.

. . .

Yeah, this might take a while...

. . .

Did I mention they have P.E. before lunch?

. . .

No? Well there you go, it's currently P.E.

. . .

Maybe I should have singed a song to pass time...

. . .

Is anyone getting a strange sense of déjà vu?

. . .

No? Okay...

"Uh, do you want something to eat...?" Link asked awkwardly.

Pit slowly grew flustered, then flung upwards while holding the ball tightly.

"ERASE THAT!" Pit's voice nearly cracked from practically reaching an octave as high as a certain teal-haired, pig-tailed, leek-loving diva we know.

"Eh?!" Marth and Link shouted.

"ERASE THAT FROM YOUR MEMORIES!" Pit yelled again.

"C-Calm down! We'll get some granola bars for you or something, o-okay?!" Marth panicked.

"Fine..." Pit murmurs as Marth and Link sort of hightail out of there.

"I want some too..." Ike says sleepily.

"Jeez..." Pit mutters a few words that were barely audible.

"So what was your name, Cherry? Arm?" Ike asked.

"Pit! Jeez, you literally asked the exact same question when you first met me!" Pit widens his eyes after realizing what he just yelled and immediately clamped his mouth shut with his hands after saying that.

"Hm?" Ike bends over and picks up the ball that fell to the ground.

"... Nothing..." Pit mutters, his hands falling to his sides.

"You've been stealing glances at that guy," Ike pointed over to a tree with Red under it's shade, drawing something.

"... rong foot..." Pit mutters something barely audible again.

"Then why don't you just make up?" Ike asked.

"Th-That's not the point!" Pit panicked.

"I mean, all you gotta do is get his attention," Ike said.

Pit bit the bottom of his lip, probably contemplating on doing what Ike said. Well, he _does_ have the right to be wary on what Ike means to, "get his attention"... cross that out- _anyone _has the right to be wary.

"Like we can throw this ball at him."

Told you.

"Eh?" Pit deadpanned.

Ike then aimed, not without Pit yelling, "Don't-!", then threw the ball at Red, and either purposefully or accidentally missed and the ball ended up smacking Red in the face.

_Crap... _was the only thing Pit could think when Red silently got up, tossed his drawing notebook to the side, and practically stomping over to them.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!" Red yelled, obviously pi- I mean- annoyed.

"Uh-"

"FIRST YOU TRY TO AVOID ME, THEN YOU CHUCK A BALL AT MY FACE?!"

"Well-"

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING?!"

Then something snapped.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU LET ME TALK I COULD TELL!" Pit yelled back.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Red yelled sarcastically.

As the argument continued Ike (just imagine the screen zooming in on Ike's =A= face more each line)

felt like

he did

something

really

**bad**

_but_

he couldn't

tell

_what_

...

"What was I doing again?" Ike tilted- well more like dropped- his head to the side (as the screen back off).

"GUYS LIKE YOU IRRITATE ME TO DEATH! WHY AM I EVEN TALKING TO YOU ANYWAYS!" Red finally exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

It looked like Pit didn't have anything to yell back, and they stood silently for a moment. Then Pit started crying.

"E-Eh?!" Red panicked.

"Aah, look at you, bullying the newbie," Ike sighed.

"'Bullying'?!" Red panicked more.

"Hey, we're back with the- Pit?!" Marth dropped the bag of granola bars as he ran over to the crying brunette, "W-Why are you crying?!"

"I-I'm not crying...!" Pit yelled, trying to look angry, but that failed since he went back to crying.

"Red, you..." Link looked suspiciously at said person.

"I'm sorry... okay...?" Red apologized with a guilty look.

Well, after the apology Red got socked in the jaw by Pit.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Pit yelled as he ran off.

The three were speechless as Red grumbled about his bruised nose and jaw.

"Wow, you are so nice," Ike sighed again.

"I could really do without the sarcasm!" Red cringed.

"Okay. You're a jerk," Ike deadpanned bluntly.

"Ugh..." Marth and Link face-palmed as Red jolted.

"... I did go overboard though..." Red muttered.

"I don't know you, but you're not giving a very good first impression to us," Marth said, referring to himself and Ike.

"He never does give good first impression," Link said, remembering the time on the first day of band that Red tripped over his own flute case and face-planted into a music stand, causing a domino effect.

"Don't remind me..." Red cringed while sweating.


	6. Weapon Choice?

"Lunch was pretty stressful," Marth says, not losing focus on his current sword battle practice.

"No kidding," Link agrees, not letting his arm waver. He lets go of the string and the arrow hits the center of the target.

"Bulls-eye!" Link sighs contently with a smile, then gets hit in the back with a wooden sword, making him nearly face-plant into the railing bar where the archers are supposed to stand behind.

"Sorry!" the student who had accidentally hit Link in the back apologized, then continued his sword practice with his sparring buddy.

"Now if only the archery club and swordsmen club had their own areas..." Link sighs as he rubs his now-red back.

As Marth's sparring partner was distracted (probably because he was almost hit in the head by that same student who had accidentally hit Link's back) Marth knocks his sparring partner's sword out of his hand and points his sword at his sparring partner's chest.

"No good! Make sure you don't get distracted or else you'll lose the sword battle immediately!" Marth playfully smirks.

"As expected of our 1st ranked swordsman in the swordsmen club!" the sparring partner holds his hands up in defeat.

"I don't understand why your 1st ranked," Ike sighs.

"Because you use brute force, therefore slow in movements _and_ hurting literally whoever's your unlucky opponent!" Link sweats, looking at Ike's sparring partner, who was now being aided to the nurse's office.

"Well, wouldn't it be a hassle for you if the the clubs were in totally different locations since you're in both of them?" Marth asked.

"I guess that's true..."

"Speaking of Link, I heard the newbie's gonna join like Link," Ike said.

"Eh? 'Newbie' as in Pit? I didn't know," Marth said.

"Man, it's like he's copying you!" Ike pats- well more like slaps- Link on the back, causing Link to choke out a scream of pain.

"You guys...!"

The three turned to the door to see Pit in Japanese archery uniform... also looking like he didn't want to see the three here.

"... Don't I... have to take... a test to see if I can enter the club or something...?" Pit asks awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"That's only if you want to tryout for a rank... oh, you want to try out for a rank? While you're just starting too?" Link asked.

"Yeah..." Pit murmurs.

"Alright, if you say so. For archery it's the farthest distance," Link said.

Pit simply nods and walks over to the end and holds up a sapphire blue bow with gold rimming and draws back an arrow.

"A left-handed archer, that's pretty rare..." the other club members murmur in the background as they watch Pit aim.

He releases and the arrow is sent but it was slowly about to hit the ground halfway.

"See? Told you he wouldn't be able to reach it..." the members started murmuring among themselves again, but didn't catch what Marth caught.

_A smirk? _Marth widens his eyes a bit as he could catch Pit smirking. His gaze returns to the arrow that was about to hit the ground but swivels back up and hits the target dead center: Bulls-eye.

The members blinked a few times, then slowly widened their eyes along with their mouths.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" was their very late reaction.

They watched in amazement as Pit did the very same thing with the next few arrows he shot.

"Will that be all for the archery ranking?" Pit asked, after shooting the last arrow.

"Y-Yeah..." Link was still shocked at what he just did, "L-Let the archery club have a short meeting to d-discuss what ranking you get..."

As they did that, Pit turned to the swordsmen club members.

"So how do I get a ranking here?" Pit smiles, making the members ponder on whether that smile was of someone who was getting confident, or a sadist... or both.

"You can try sparring with Mister #1 here," Ike points behind him with his thumb.

"Ike!" Marth sweats.

"Um, Pit, I don't think our debate is gonna go anywhere here, so your ranking number might come late... you can change your clothes now though," Link said.

Pit simply nods as he walks off to the changing room.

"This kid's crazy!" Link exclaims immediately after the door closes.

"I didn't know arrows could do that," Ike nodded, as though he was learning about something valuable.

"THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO!" Link yells, then starts coughing again.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Pit said. He wore a white, baggy, short-sleeved hoodie with a black tank top underneath, black basketball shorts, and sandals. The outfit obviously gave out more of a "basketball newbie" feel.

"Are you sure you can battle in that?" Marth sweated.

"And isn't that against the uniform rule?" Link asks, now finished with his coughing fit.

"It's fine, it's fine, oh, and do you mind if we battle with real swords?" Pit asked.

"'Real swords'?! A-Are you sure?!" Marth sweated, obviously not sure if either of them would get hurt.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's fine," Pit waves it off, "Trust me."

* * *

"Ready?" Ike asks.

"Yeah," Marth says, getting into position with a real sword that had a red ruby embedded in the middle of the handle. The sword gave off a feeling of familiarity to Marth as Marth picked out a sword from the locked up room that kept the real weapons.

Why does their club have actual weapons? The world may never know... :P

"M-hm," Pit nods, also getting into position.

"Wait, are you fighting with your bow-?!"

"Set GO!" Ike (possible purposefully) interrupted Link as Marth and Pit charged at each other.

As Marth kept slashing down with the sword Pit countered by slashing back.

"Make sure you don't hurt each other! A-Also it's a win if the opponent is incapable of attacking!" Link yelled, obviously worried that the two might get hurt.

Marth kept making Pit back up more and more, making less space for Pit to move. This time, Pit charged forward while spinning the bow, causing Marth to back up and the sword be knocked out of his hands.

_Huh? That move... why is it familiar? _Marth had another weird picture pop up in his head with those same white wings.

"Pit wins," Ike said, causing Marth to snap back to reality.

He didn't realize that the bow was now dual swords that were pointed inwardly at his throat. One move and Marth's head would have been sliced off by "a pair of scissors".

"Wow, you're like some sort of battle-prodigy child," Ike whistled.

"Thanks... I guess..." Pit breathed heavily as he steps back, connecting the blades to make a bow again.

"Dual blades that make a bow, huh?" Link sighed, wondering where a freshman could get something like that.

*Rip*

"?" Link looked around, "Did you here that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like some sort of article of clothing ripped," Marth said.

"Uh, I-I'm gonna go change a-and go home..." Pit suddenly said, then ran off.

"Weird newbie, note taken," Ike said.

"Oi..." Link sweated.

_Today has been weird... why was battling with Pit so... nostalgic- no- familiar? No... that doesn't seem right either... _Marth sighed in defeat, _Either way, I still need to get new prescriptions._


	7. Weakest Pest?

**THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**So as you guys know I haven't updated. ANYTHING.**

**I have grown extremely forgetful to the point I haven't been spoiling my lovely readers with updates and that's probably making you depressed and thinking about that- well- makes me depressed =w="**

**Dunno about you guys, but I jump from fandoms to fandoms a lot and once I get back into a fandom I tend to obsess over it a whole lot more and longer so everything's a mess.**

**This poll won't be closed until I get at least two fanfics done and over with.**

**I will check this poll weekly and whoever's voting level is higher is the one I will update (so basically weekly updates on whichever has the highest vote depending on each week) (More than once a week if I have time).**

**I know I said I would get another poll to make one of my fanfics into a comic for this year or something like that, but the fact that I haven't been spoiling my lovely readers with updates lately AND the fact that I have TONS of incomplete stories is REALLY getting on my nerves, so I'm going to have to break that promise on having a comic each year.**

**You're probably like, "Woah, why do we get to choose at the most five?" ... you do know how many Super Smash Bros fanfics I have, right? =w= "**

**As usual, if you have any questions leave it as a review or PM me.**

**Thank you for reading and lets get this chapter going.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, a group of insolent pests dared to defy god. This group of pests were able to overrule god, but ultimately failed, for they all died by the hands of god one day._

_One by one, either shot or sliced. God had won that day, but one pest, yes, the weakest pest out of all the pests, the pest who couldn't do anything without controlling three pests, survived, because god believed it wasn't even deserving of death._

_For once, the pest spoke up without the help of the other pests, and said with a quiet voice:_

_"Hey, how about a bet?"_

Marth's eyes immediately shot open when he heard the familiar voice. The voice in his dream was distorted, but he was still able to tell who's voice it was, but couldn't quite put his finger on the name.

Name...

"...ake up... wake up...! Marth!"

He lifted his head up to see Link, standing in front of the chair he was sitting on.

"Did I... fall asleep during the middle of practice?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, you know, it's really unusual for you to fall asleep instead of Ike," Link pointed to said person standing by him... who was fast asleep.

"Never mind..." Link sweated.

As the blond tried to wake up their snoring friend, Marth couldn't help but think back to the dream that broke the cycle of the never ending dreams before.

* * *

"What should we do?! We just KILLED a person!" Jigglypuff yelled, pointing to said 'dead' person.

"C-Calm down! We didn't exactly kill him!" Pikachyu tried to calm the pink-haired 'boy'.

"Oh I don't know," she pretended to be innocent but her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "He's laying there, his head is bleeding due to you guys throwing a box, HE'S NOT MOVING."

"Okay, okay, I get it..." Pikachu sweated and murmured.

"Shouldn't we get him to the hospital- poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Then who's carrying the dead body?" Jigglypuff huffed.

"But he's not dea-"

"HE'S DEAD SHUT UP."

"...okay...;w;"

"Well maybe Lucario should carry him to the hospital," Kirby suggested.

"I'm..." Lucario began, but sighed, "Going to have to decline that."

"Jeez, never knew you were that heartless," still dripping with sarcasm.

"A-Akira, why are you being so mean now..."

"HAH?"

"Nothing!"

"Well... I'm just no good when it comes to hospital," Lucario scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Next thing he knew he was then punched in the face by the 'dead' person.

"It's alive!" Kirby yelled with sparkly eyes.

"Now's not the time to be impressed!" Pikachu sweated, then turned back to the 'zombie'.

"You...! I'm practically bleeding on your floor and you don't have the courtesy to take me to the hospital?!" the 'zombie' yelled.

"Wait if you could punch Lucario like that while your head is still bleeding couldn't you have walked yourself to the hospital?!" Pikachu jolted.

"And you!" the irritated bleeding-head-dead-person-zombie-thing turned to the blond, "Can you not catch anything with your stubbie arms?!"

"'S-Stubie'?!" there goes part of his self-esteem.

"Hey, calm down, it was my fault that I threw it so don't blame it on him..." Lucario said calmly but worriedly.

"Well that *BLEEP* is also at fault for not catching that s***ty box!"

Maybe Pikachu would have taken offence to the new nickname if it weren't for the loud, comical snap he and the other two heard.

"Did you just call my friend a *BLEEP*?" Lucario asked menacingly.

"Well what else did I call that *BLEEP*, a**hole?!"

Lucario then punched the bleeding-head-dead-person-zombie-thing.

"OW! What the h**l was that for?!" he yelled, holding his head which was basically bleeding a waterfall onto the right side of his face.

"Listen you *BLEEP*, I tried dealing with your s***ty complaints about your *BLEEP*ing head but you just had to go and call my friend a *BLEEP*"

"L-Lucario, it's okay, I-I'm fine," Pikachu tried to pull his friend back with his right arm (and couldn't help but notice that because of the punch Lucario now had a bloody fist) but he didn't budge.

The two stared at each other with electricity flying all over the place, then took deep breaths, "YOU...!"

[Because of Lucario and the irritated bleeding-head-dead-person-zombie-thing's filthy little sailor mouths a simple *BLEEP* or * will not be able to cover the words because the words are- wait, wasn't this message delivered before?]

"YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW YOU, AND SCREW YOUR FRIEND, AND THAT PINK HAIRED DUDE, AND THAT EXTREMELY ANDROGYNOUS PINK HAIRED PERSON!," the irritated bleeding-head-dead-person-zombie-thing finally yelled as he got up.

"A-Are you sure you're okay...?" Pikachu hesitantly asked as he walked past furiously.

"COMPLETELY FREAKING FINE!" then reached the door... then passed out _onto_ the door with a whack, slowly sliding to the floor, and leaving a trail of his own blood. Everything is okay! :D

...

"God dang it." the others said in unison.


	8. Hidden Ears?

"So..."

"So..."

Marth and Link tried to start a conversation but it just seemed like Pit was hiding behind Marth. Basically hiding from Red.

Long story short, Marth and Link decided that they were growing a bit tired of Pit running away from them for like the past couple days since he came to their school, so Marth decided to invite Pit to a hang out with them. Pit hesitantly agreed to hang out with _only_ Marth and Link.

On Link's side of the story, Link thought that Red and Pit weren't on the best term so he thought that their hang out would help bring the two a bit closer. Red seemed to be extremely hesitant on agreeing to hang out with the three, but eventually gave in and agreed.

Obviously, Link forgot to put in Marth's and Pit's consent about Red hanging out with them. Bad choice.

Once they all came together to meet at the park- short story shorter- once Pit saw Red he immediately hid behind Marth.

"You... forgot about my consent, didn't you?" Marth sweated.

"Gee, I wonder where I heard _that_ before?" Red said sarcastically, referring to the narrator talking about it already before.

"I-I'm sorry..." Link murmured awkwardly.

"Are you going to join the conversation?" Red asked Pit, maybe a bit too harsh for their taste.

"... I'm hungry..." Pit said with a small voice.

"Did you not have breakfast yet?" Marth asked.

"... I didn't have dinner yesterday either..." Pit murmured.

"Eh?! Why kind of a guardian do you have?!" Red yelled, worry visible on his face.

"..." Pit kept his mouth shut.

"H-How about we go to the convenience store nearby?" Marth awkwardly suggested.

~Silence~

"... I'll take that as a yes," Marth cringed a bit as he lead the way.

* * *

"Why... does it look like a murder scene here?" the four sweated at the huge blotch of blood that stained the entrance doors.

"L-Long story..." the blond cashier cringed.

"Do you want help with cleaning it?" Link sweated, "Cause this will definitely decrease your customer rate."

"I think the stain is too dried up to do that," Marth sighed.

As the two tried to figure out how to help the convenience store get rid of the blood stain, Red and Pit were looking around for something that could at least suffice as a meal.

"Anything you want to eat?" Red asked.

"I just want something to eat..." Pit said as his stomach growled.

"Catch." Red threw a pint of ice-cream backwards before Pit caught it.

"Eat that for now until I find a meal of some sort for you," Red said as he closed the fridge and opened another one.

Pit stared at the pint of ice-cream for a while, then smiled softly, "Thank you..."

_That's a rare sight... _Marth noticed from the counter.

"By the way, who's blood is that?" Link asked.

"A very irritated bleeding-head-zombie-person-thing's blood," the blond cashier averted his eyes.

"Eh?"

"It happened a couple days ago and since none of us were willing to carry his body we called 191 and ambulance and police and investigation took so long that the blood ended drying up before we could clean it," the other employee said while carrying out a box.

The two simply blinked in pure confusion as the door bell rung.

"I see you haven't found a way to clean up the blood yet," a woman in a police officer's suit came in.

"Good morning, Ms. Aran," the blond cashier greeted.

"Pikachu, I told you to address me as Samus, no need to be formal since I basically come here daily," Samus said as she took off her hat.

"'Pikachu'?" the four turned to said person.

"Like the little Pokemon mascot?" Link asked.

As though on cue, an image showing the blond boy with Pikachu ears appeared quickly in Marth's sight.

"It's purely coincidental," the other employee spoke up.

"I doubt that," Link couldn't help but sweat.

"Then how do you explain your name: 'Link'?"

"Well- er- wait, how do you know my name?" Link stuttered but soon realized.

"Eh...?" he seemed to surprise even himself.

"Sorry, Lucario's been having this weird memory thing ever since that other guy punched him in the head," Pikachu said.

Another image quickly appeared, except this time Lucario ears appeared on Lucario's head. Marth couldn't help but feel dizzy and wobble on his feet a bit.

"Marth? Are you okay?" Link noticed his friend wobbling around.

"Pikachu! The soda machine's broken!" Samus said.

"Really?" Pikachu walked around the counter but because Marth was wobbling around he accidentally fell onto Pikachu.

Next thing they knew his hood fell off and Pikachu ears popped up.

. . .

"What was that about it being purely coincidental?" Link turned to Lucario.

"Hu...h? Sorry, PiKACHU?!" Marth jolted as he got up.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Pikachu panicked.

"Especially with how long you tried to convince the store manager to let them wear your hoodie, even though our uniform is basically an apron," Lucario couldn't help but sigh.

"So if Pikachu has Pikachu ears, does that mean Lucario has Lucario ears?" Samus asked to no one in particular.

Then everyone except Pikachu stared at Lucario, who started to sweat nervously.

"GET HIM!"

"OH GAWD!"

Then they dog-piled onto Lucario to get his hat off.

* * *

"Can you please keep this a secret?" Pikachu asked tensely.

"Sure, why not," Samus shrugged.

"I don't think there's really much to tell to Ike anyways, he usually finds out sooner or later," Marth awkwardly laughed.

"He doesn't really have much of a reaction too," Link sighed.

"I'm completely fine with keeping it a secret," Pit said happily as he ate another spoonful of ice-cream.

"This is the happiest I've seen him," Marth blinked.

"Ice-cream is that good to him, huh?" Link blinked too.

"We still need to get a meal for him," Red said.

Then the group heard vibration coming from Pit.

"Sorry! I have to go now!" Pit exclaimed as he basically gave the rest of his ice-cream to Red and ran out of the convenience store without picking up the phone in a hurry.

"Well, that was sudden," Lucario murmured.

"That boy..." Samus stared off.

"You mean Pit?" Marth asked.

"Yeah... why does he seem... so familiar..."


	9. Persistent Maid?

**Should I combine this story with the prequel?**

**I don't know but whenever someone says something along the lines of, "Hey there's a sequel after this is finished!" some people don't pay attention to that and think that the prequel is still going to be updated even though the status says it's completed and a few reviewers on the prequel are asking if I'm still updating it (the problem is is that those reviewers are also guests who I can't reply to =w=")**

**Yes, I know, the poll votes today show that this is second highest on polls but that happened _after_ I finished this chapter so when I went to check the poll I groaned and said, "God bleep it" =w="**

* * *

Constant scribbling and page flipping echoed throughout the classroom.

"No..." she grunted in frustration.

She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it behind her, missing the trash can like the other pieces of crumpled up paper.

"No...!" she started crossing out certain key words, then crumpled up the paper and threw it behind her too.

"Zelda?" she perked up when she heard her name and turned to the door entrance.

"Why are you here right now? Class is about to start soon, you know?" her blonde friend pouted with a sigh.

"My neighbor is always noisy with his friends coming over most of the time so I resort to coming to the classroom when no one else is here," Zelda said.

"It doesn't help that you always miss the trash can," the blonde walked over and picked up the crumpled sheets of paper.

"Sorry Peach, but it doesn't help either that whenever I think I'm onto something it ends up doing a complete 360 on me," Zelda said while packing up the various sources and her various writing utensils.

"That policewoman is only adding to your stress level," Peach said.

"It's fine since she asked me to do something that might help me trace back to before I got amnesia," Zelda sheepishly smiled.

"Just because you accidentally ran into some guy, fell backwards, and hit your head on the floor doesn't mean you have amnesia," Peach pouted.

"Well, it's also because I'm the curious type. It's odd how that policewoman picked a student at a random high school to research these sort of things."

Peach flicked the brunette on the forehead.

"Let's not forget that this student is also the same student who aces everything academic related and almost had researchers abduct her to dissect her brain," Peach puts her hands on her hips.

"Er- yeah... thanks for knocking them out with your pan though..." Zelda awkwardly laughed.

"You should probably return these to the library first, you did check them out and now they're overdue," Peach pointed to the sources in Zelda's bag.

"Oh yeah. I'll return them first then," she quickly waved goodbye and ran off to the library when she heard a soft melody up ahead.

Curious, Zelda slowed down and quietly walked up to the band room, the source of where the melody was coming from. The door was slightly opened so she peeked inside to see a person wearing a scarf that covered her mouth in the back of the room playing the harp.

_This melody... is familiar... _she thought, _Why is that person familiar too?_

* * *

The familiar sound of the school bell always annoyed Marth when he heard then in the school courtyard, but didn't school bells annoy everyone?

Familiar courtyard

Familiar people

Familiar friends

Familiar albino person standing by Pit

...

lol wut?

"Uh- who's she?" Marth asked, pointing to the albino standing properly by Pit.

"Head maid from my house..." Pit awkwardly scratched his cheek.

"I think you mean _mansion_ if she's the head maid," Red sweated.

"H-How about you introduce yourself to them?" Pit stuttered to the woman.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty maid dressed soldier Rose! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" the albino yelled with a stoic face while doing a very, very, VERY familiar pose.

The others sweated at the maid with a "kira-kira~!" aura.

"Don't question, she's a weirdo," Pit quickly stated.

"And why is this very weirdo here?" Link asked.

"To serve and protect Pit," Rose saluted to no one in particular.

"Now let us tally ho to class!" Rose then picked Pit up bridal style.

"Wait, Ro-!" then ran off to class.

This left the other three very confused.

(And if you're asking where Ike is he fell asleep on the stairs to the third floor of the school)

And you know how school bells annoyed Marth (and basically everyone else)? Well, now there was another thing- or to be more specific- one: Rose.

The thing was, she basically dragged Pit off to who knows where whenever himself and/or his friends were nearby and that annoyed him to no end. Next thing he knew he found Pit hiding in the storage closet of his classroom.

"Wha-"

"SHH!" Pit shushed him.

"Why are you hiding?" Marth asked slowly, sweating at how Pit was in this awkward position being squished between a broom, mop, feather duster, dustpan, and towel roll which was laying on top of his head.

"Because Rose! Dude! She is taking her duty WAY too seriously!" Pit whispered.

The door to the classroom then slammed open, revealing Rose, making Marth quickly shut the door to the storage closet.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Pit?" Rose inquired with a stoic face as she walked up to Marth.

"Uh- no...?" note: Marth is a terrible liar.

"Okay. Please tell me if you have seen Pit." Rose bowed then walked off, slamming the door shut.

"... That poor door," Link said and everyone in the classroom sweated as they saw that the window to the door was somehow cracked by the slamming.

Marth opened the storage closet to see Pit rubbing his red nose.

"The heck was that for?! That hurt you know!" Pit yelled.

"Well he did hide you," Ike shrugged.

"Shut up." Pit grumbled as he tried to step out of the closet but ended up tripping over the dustpan, therefore tumbling down along with everything else in the storage closet.

"You're lucky that this is lunch," Marth sighed.

"I have found you!"

Everyone in the classroom froze and slowly turned their heads to the windows to see a dangling Rose.

She then back-flipped through the window sending shards of glass flying all over the place, which, oddly enough, missed Ike even though he sat right in front of that window, somersaulted into the classroom and landed perfectly that would make hardworking gymnasts jealous.

"Now, let us go home," Rose then walked over and grabbed Pit by the back of his shirt collar and dragged him away.

"EH?! Rose! This is lun-!" the maid then slammed the door open, causing the window to shatter like the other window from before and continued dragging Pit like that through the hallway.

Red was then passing by the classroom with a sandwich in his hand and stopped.

"... Should I even ask what happened here?"


	10. Two Hands?

**Sorry about this chapter being late. On Saturday I couldn't finish it but then on Sunday I got Fire Emblem: Awakening (nothing like being two years late on the hype-train! =w=")... and I couldn't stop playing it until 1 in the morning... =w=" (but don't we do that with all new games we get?)**

* * *

Do you know how sometimes things end up so late that it's early? Well that basically explains what Marth felt like it was, when really it was the weekend with, like, 38 different people in his apartment. The blue haired teen thought he should just go back to sleep so he did.

_HUH? _that's when realization hit him that made his eyes shot open.

Marth sat up to see- well- 'like, 38 different people in his apartment.'

*HHOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*

Yep! That woke up everyone and possible destroyed their eardrums.

"CRAZY!"

And that was the first thing Marth heard after the ringing in his ears stopped. He turned to the doorway to see two hooded men.

One laughing his butt off with an air-horn in his left hand, and the other basically scolding him.

"W-Who are you guys and why did you bring these people into my apartment?!" Marth yelled in pure bewilderment.

"We are your immaaaggggiiiiinnnnnnaaaaaaattttttttiiiiiiiiioooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssss~!" the one who was originally laughing stopped and made an imaginary rainbow with his hands.

"No, we are not!" the other one then smacked the back of the other's head.

"I figured," Marth forced a smile as everyone else started to complain and was then thrown into complete confusion.

"Marth?! What's going on here?!" Link yelled.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Marth yelled back.

*HHOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN-"

The air horn was then kicked out of his hand by Samus and was then hoisted up into the air by the collar.

"You better explain what the *BLEEP* is going on here or else I will take my time tearing your head off, gouging out your eyeballs then proceeding to stuff them back into that neck of your's!" Samus threatened.

"O-Overkill much?" Red sweated.

"Weelllllll I would have expected you to say 'up your-' and then he cuts in butts this works too~!" he smiled, then was chucked at the wall (courtesy of Samus).

"Thank you, he deserved that," the other sighed in relief as Samus dusted off her hands.

"Can we discuss this in a more civilized manner?" a brunette huffed.

"Aw~ Zelda's in her high-up princess act~!" a blonde giggled.

"Peach!" (presumably) Zelda was now flustered.

"Uh- I need to go back home," Pit said, looking extremely anxious for some reason.

"Yes! Or else Master will be angry!" Rose exclaimed.

"You just had to bring her along?" Red turns to the hooded-man (that was still standing) and cringes.

"Actually, we didn't plan for whoever she is to come out of her own will," the hooded-man sweated.

"Um- explanation of who you are? Like now?" Pikachu awkwardly raised his hand.

"So Sonic and Charizard weren't lying. We should contact those two that we found the Smashers after a while and it seems that all of them have amnesia now," he said, making notes to himself.

He then sighs, "No worries, I'll fix this. Since it seems like you guys are now amnesiacs, I am Master Hand and that doofus-of-a-brother is Crazy Hand."

"Why hand?" Ike asked and the others couldn't help but face-palm at the one question that wasn't one of the more important ones at the current moment.

"We used to be hands...?" Master H. explained awkwardly, due to trying not to confuse them.

"I think if we saw giant floating hands we would have remembered who you guys are," Marth said.

"We're not convincing you guys any time soon, are we?"

"Nope!" basically everyone else said in unison.

"Listen, we technically can't change back to our hands form in this universe, plus, if we were to, this apartment would explode due to it already passing occupant capacity by like what? 29?" Master H. sighed.

"Maybe they'll remember if we took off our robes?" Crazy H. suddenly popped out of nowhere (correction: popped out of the giant wall dent caused by him being chucked into it (courtesy of Samus)).

"How will that help?! They never even saw us without our robes!"

"Who cares! It's hot!"

"Because this apartment room's occupant capacity is ten-!"

Next thing they knew Crazy H. grabbed both of their robes and ripped them off to reveal-

"BISHOUNENS?!" everyone else in the room yelled in shock.

"With mismatched eyes and in butler outfits~!" Crazy H. posed while Master H. just face-palmed.

"Meh," Ike shrugged, the only one not shocked and causing more face-palms, "Well what else am I supposed to say? They're one heck of a butl-"

"Right, you're still here," Marth interrupted while cringing.

"Okay, okay, so since you guys don't believe us how do you explain your names?" Master H. said.

"Our parents were weaboos-" Ike was then smacked across the head by Link.

"Isn't it geeks rather than weaboos?" Peach asked.

"I don't even care anymore..." Samus sighed as she massaged her temples.

"No you twits! Because you are from the game universe!" Master H. yelled in frustration.

They stared in disbelief at him.

"Tough crowd," Crazy H. blinked.

"Okay, then how about explaining why you look like certain game characters?" Master H. tried calming down.

"Well that might explain the ears," Zelda said.

"That is true," someone who looked similar to Zelda agreed.

"Thank you Zelda and Sheik," Master H. said.

"The others still don't believe you," Ike yelled from across the room.

"Ike shut up!" Master H. yelled and a vein was now visible on his cheek.

"How about getting to the point?" a pink haired girl sighed.

"Could really do without the sass Jigglypuff!"

"Would talking count too- poyo?" a pink haired boy asked.

"See?! That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Master H. yelled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think we're stalkers because they still don't seem to notice who we are~!" Crazy H. snickered.

"And that's exactly why I'm taking you back to my office," Samus said while taking out her badge.

"Huh?" Master H. blinked.

"Fox! Falco! Get your tasers! Wolf! Get the car ready!" Samus ordered, already taking notice to their presence after chucking Crazy H. at the wall.

"Sorry guys. She gets what she wants," Fox sighed.

"Weeee!" Crazy H. laughed before falling to the floor after getting tased by Fox.

"No wai-" Master H. then fell to the floor like Crazy H. after getting tased from behind by Falco.

"Everyone can go home and get some sleep now that the police have them under control," Samus said, then threw Master H. over her shoulder and carried Crazy H. using her other arm, then walked off.

"Well now I'm too awake to sleep when I get home," Wolf sighed as he followed the blonde.

"Me too," Fox agreed and followed along with Falco.

"Can we get some pudding then?"


	11. Catastrophic Kids?

**Um, sorry... again... =w=" I don't think I'm gonna be able to update next week because my family and I are going on a one week vacation.**

* * *

_What the heck am I even doing here... _is what Marth would have deadpanned if he wasn't stuck in a tree with some random 12 year-old holding the same cat who tried to murder his soul after tossing him out into the same tree in chapter 1... wonderful beginning we're at :D

Okay, let's rewind a bit:

After a long day of school with Rose still following Pit around and him seeing the brunet's face less and less he walked back to his apartment with Ike and Link to study- or in their case- Marth and Link study and Ike falls asleep on his bed. Perfectly semi-normal day.

While talking to Link and Ike snacking on some pretzels he noticed that there were two unfamiliar boys standing by the tree that was as tall as the floor he lived on (which was the third floor). The two boys who he assumed were probably 12-ish were looking up into the tree.

The black haired boy of the two then decided to climb up the tree because apparently the cat was stuck there.

The two (excluding Ike because he was already paying more attention to the pretzels he was munching on) decided to stand there and wait for the boy to come down, just to make sure he was safe.

Ten minutes later the boy still didn't come down. Big uh-oh right?

"I'll go check on what's going on," Marth said, to which Link nodded and Ike... uh, munched.

He walked up to the blond boy, who was staring anxiously up there.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Marth asked, kneeling down to his eye level.

"M-My friend was trying to save a c-cat up there but now h-he's stuck," the blond boy stuttered nervously.

"I can go help your friend," Marth smiled, hoping that that would ease the boy's nervousness of a sudden stranger walking up to him, which seemed to work.

"Th-Thank you!" the boy visibly lightened up.

And so, Marth climbed the tree to save the black haired boy and cat. When he caught up there- well- let's just say that the cat jumped onto his face and tried to murder his soul out.

Great job cat, you now have angered a good amount of fangirls that Marth didn't know he had.

After the black haired boy pried the cat off of Marth's face he had that sudden realization that this was the same cat he pushed out of his room and the cat had been stuck in that dang tree for what? Two weeks-ish? No wonder the cat wanted to murder his soul!

Then there was another realization of, "How the heck am I going to climb down this giant tree while carrying a 12 year-old boy and a cat who wants to murder my soul?!"

Now you know why he's stuck in this predicament :P

"Do you need help?" Ike asked slow and loudly.

"You freaking...!" Marth cringed as he gripped his fist.

Link then smacked Ike upside the head with a sigh, "What he meant to say was, 'Hold on, we'll get help because we're incapable of climbing trees!'"

"Uh..." Pit stared at the group in a dumbfounded way.

"Should I even ask?" Red sighed.

"How are you here without Rose?" Link asked Pit.

"I hid from Rose again, Red found me, we sneaked out of school together, and now we're here watching Marth be stuck in a tree," Pit explained quickly.

"There you are!"

The three froze, then slowly looked up and saw Rose on the rooftop of the apartment.

"Pls stahp." Pit sweated and Red and Link nodded in agreement.

Rose then jumped off the rooftop doing 360 spins and landed with her feet on the sidewalk they were on with a boom and breaking it causing concrete shards to fly all over the place. You know, more stunt tricks and destruction.

"Let us go ho-"

"Can you help Marth?" Pit suddenly interrupted, seemingly more anxious when she almost said 'home'.

"Shall I do it the less destructive way? Yes or no?" Rose asked with a salute.

"Just make sure you don't destroy anymore property and or kill someone," Pit sighed.

"Understood," Rose then walked up to the tree... and kicked it hard enough to make it shake. What? Did you expect her to climb up the tree?

She held out her arms and Marth perfectly landed in her arms bridal style with the black haired boy landing on her shoulders (making him immediately cling onto her head before he fell off) and the cat on her head.

Rose then marches over and holds out Marth to Link, "Here is your friend back."

"Uh- thanks..." Link blinked at Marth, who seemed to be scarred or his self-esteem sort of broke, then slowly and awkwardly said, "Y-You can set him on the ground..."

"Understood," Rose said, and basically dropped Marth on the ground, making him land on his butt.

"Ow..." Marth muttered under his breath as he got up.

The (lunatic) maid then walked over to the blond boy and she did something a bit odd. She gently picks the black haired boy off of her shoulder and settles him onto his feet, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," he grinned, making her smile softly.

The older boys blinked, then looked over to Pit, obviously wanting an answer.

"D-Don't ask me!" Pit puts up his hand in defense, "She's probably more caring around kids!"

"Now let us tally ho!" Rose suddenly appeared and picked up Pit bridal style.

"Again?!" his friends- cross that out- the more _responsive_ of his friends yelled in unison as Rose carried him off again.

"She took the cat with her," the black haired boy blinked.

"Come on Ness, let's go to the daycare, he's probably still there," the blond haired boy said, then the two left and headed in the direction past the tree.

. . .

Then the tree fell over onto the unoccupied cars parked in the parking lost for the apartment. The three stared at the tree in pure bewilderment as Ike licked the salt off of his fingers, "Called it."


	12. Odd Names?

**So when I came back from my one week vacation when I didn't even finish Fire Emblem: Awakening yet I suddenly got really into Fire Emblem: Fates... don't even ask me how even though it hasn't even come to the western countries- EVEN I DON'T KNOW (blame Takumi =w=" no, seriously, I'm probably gonna pick Hoshido because of him)**

**Also, now the poll is closed now that I've finished two of my stories. (I sort of gave up on trying to draw the cover because too many wips with none of them I wanted to stick with, but I found a picture by MegaHeadBomb that sort of fitted =w=")**

**This chapter is also pretty short because as I typed my ideas out it seemed like a nice little place to stop at a little response someone made ;P**

* * *

"Next!" Pichu called out as the football player left with his arm wrapped in bandages, "What happened this time?"

"Coach bruised me with a water bottle," he said with a very dark purple colored bruise on his forehead.

"Again?" Pichu sighed as she brought out a bag of ice and gave it to him.

"Yeah, he's been really, really aggressive ever since he came back fro the hospital," he turns around before exiting the room, "Thanks nurse."

The blonde waved goodbye with a small smile, the door making a small "ka-chack" sound. Once she hears the footsteps slowly disappear from outside her office Pichu sighs once again. She turns around and kicks off from the floor until her office chair hits one of the beds hidden behind a white curtain.

Pichu then rips the curtain open, revealing a rather grumpy Mewtwo gnawing on an empty water bottle.

"Did ya hear that?" the blonde sighed.

"I couldn't help it! Ever since I met that freaking moldy blueberry all I can remember is how badly I want to punch him in the face," Mewtwo yelled in his own defense.

"And why's that? Isn't there a high possibility you punched him first?" Pichu deadpanned, obviously unimpressed.

"That's not the only problem! Those hooded guys are another reason why I've been- oh I don't know- angry!" he then chucked the poor water bottle onto the floor and crushed it under his foot.

"I'm pretty sure they were just lost and confused-"

"And that's what everyone else said! They brushed it off like it's no big deal but... but..!"

"'But'...?"

Mewtwo clutched his head as he showed a rare troubled expression, "I don't know... they're obviously strangers along with that moldy blueberry and everyone we saw in that crowded apartment room... but I trust them in one way or another..."

"Really?" Pichu blinked.

"Something about their idiocy just seems... nostalgic for some reason..." the albino sighs, "Maybe it's just that concussion that's getting to me..."

The girl was purely baffled at how troubled he seemed. There was obviously something barely out of their reach, something that tried to reach them back in return, but they basically pushed it away once it did.

"I do have to admit... I'm starting to grow more curious now..." Pichu murmured.

The door then opened rather abruptly, "Hey Mewt-"

"CAN'T YOU TELL WE'RE HAVING A *BLEEP*ING MOMENT RIGHT NOW?!" Mewtwo then picked up the crushed water bottle and chucked it at the person who opened the door, which just so happened to be Green's (slave) helper: Roy.

"OW! That hurt!" Roy yelled.

"I should really get tranquilizers," Pichu muttered under her breath as she saw the angry albino face-plant into the bed out of frustration.

"I just came here to give you some folders about new students and a new teacher," Roy then showed a pile of folders with names on it.

"Thanks Roy," the blonde then pushed herself over to the door in a similar motion like earlier to get the folders and place them on her lap.

"I can order you a pack of tranquilizers on Ve-Bay if you want," Roy whispered.

"I'll get fired if they find out I stabbed a tranquilizer into Mewtwo's neck, I also prefer zamazon more than Ve-Bay," Pichu whispered back.

After Roy left, Pichu rolled back over to her desk, which just so happened to be placed by the bed Mewtwo was on. The albino slowly sat up as the blonde placed the folders on her desk.

Something caught both of their eyes about the first folder that Pichu just grabbed to look at it's contents. Mewtwo then replied skeptically as Pichu stared at the name with a poker face.

"What kind of name is Shulk?"


	13. Please Try to Understand

Do you guys remember when I updated this story crazy fast? When everything was a fun roller-coaster ride with silly ideas to put our favorite characters through? When I **stopped** updating?

Hey guys, it's Panda-chan here, trying to survive crazy college prep high schools with constant neck breaking studying and trying to socialize with other people your age and failing terribly but laughing it off with your old friends.

Lately, out of pure boredom, I've been getting into K-pop (a.k.a. what plenty of anime freaks have come to move on to). So far, I've been loving discovering these innocent yet sassy male divas and seeing idols stay humble and caring throughout their tough lives. But at one point through this ride, I remembered some things:

**I still have readers.**

**They probably want an update now.**

**Hurry up with that new chapter!**

And so, as I learn more and more about K-pop, I've been trying to get back into my silly old fandoms that are still alive and running with old and new fans. After a while, I finally remembered why I loved these characters so much, why I liked to draw them so much, why I liked to write about them so much.

I was **enjoying** old and new videos on Youtube, feeling **nostalgic** and **inspired** to finally write a new chapter, to finally update. But mid-way through a video, I felt those stupid negative feelings again: **loneliness**, **sadness**, **depression**.

You know, I realized something after feeling my heart constrict in pain from those feelings:

**I wrote these stories when I was depressed.**

I know, I know, it may not seem like it with the silly screaming, retorts, and =w=" faces, in fact, I didn't realize it either. I was just a silly middle school girl constantly **denying** and **ignoring **that she was depressed. I realized plenty of things about my stories:

**I wrote these stories when nobody was physically there to listen to my ideas.**

**I wrote these stories so that these characters didn't have to suffer when I was going through.**

**I wrote these stories so that readers can have a better time living and enjoyed their current lifestyle while I didn't.**

When I was in middle school, people never noticed me nor talk to me.  
By 6th grade, my best friend since 3rd grade who was suffering from family problems, depression with suicidal thoughts, and bullying was forced to leave to a new middle school and we eventually never contacted each other ever again.  
In the summer of 2013, my old, silly geezer of an uncle, who was really never related by law or blood to me and was rather a really good friend to my family, who raised me up and supported me ever since I was born, died unexpectedly.  
By 7th grade, my friend from 5th grade suddenly came but left because people were still bullying her for being fat and even then did I realize that we were loosing our spark as friends.  
My parents grew busier with working and my older brother grew busier with high school.  
There was no one there for me, and even then, I was too ignorant to realize that I was depressed.

I think people never chose to talk to me because of my natural glare and frown face from having stereotypical Asian-pointed eyes and **they thought that I was depressed and/or hated the world**. **Well, I didn't, until they decided to ignore me or try to be my pity friends but would end up ditching me_._**

**There are people who get hurt so much mentally that they feel the need to apply it physically**, and **there are people who get hurt so much mentally that the pain soon becomes numb.**

The latter obviously applied to me, **numbing out my senses of sympathy and increasing my senses of indifference to others**, basically thinking whenever people tried to socialize with me, **"Oh, you're just going to leave me like the others too."**

After my friend left in 7th grade though, there was a change throughout my monochromatic life. A loner girl, who I haven't had any classes with until now, partnered up with me when her friend picked someone else over her. Obviously, I didn't think much of it, but after working with her, we actually became good friends and she is such a weirdo and has such a quirky life, but I regained some of my senses again.

She introduced her other friends to me: a sassy, short blonde girl that may seem like a total jerk at first but is funny and silly, a Fairy Tail fangirl that wouldn't stop bothering me in Art History and would end up practically being my best friend, a silly girl who I felt most comfortable being myself with, and the seemingly flower-y, innocent, nice girl who was actually extremely sarcastic and knew how to fight back.

Just a small group of 6 friends, but our bonds were strong.

In 8th grade, where I basically started hanging out with them the entire school day, that's when my updates started to buffer out of lost of interest and being able to tell others my idea who I knew would be there for me.

Now that I'm finally happy again, it's **terrifying** feeling those dreaded feelings again. Maybe you understand now why I hesitate on updating now, maybe you don't, but **I really am too scared to drown in the feeling of loneliness again when writing for this fandom that I loved so much when I was alone.**

You know, I almost had a heart-attack when I saw how the amount of followers dropped in almost half of a year of no updating. It was weird because for some reason, to me, it was interesting seeing how many people chose to leave and move on. But really, thank you:

11Unknown11

Daisy Bokoblin (I'm so sorry you must have been so excited for an actual update =w=""""")

GamerGirl597

GlaciaTheGlaceon

Kwaii Springtrap14

MirariRose14

SleepyBella

avaize

bodense

poyoknight

tenaciousToxophilite

walmarth

For sticking with me throughout the story.

Now, I would have ditched my stories seeing how so little people are still with me, but so what about quantity? I learned a lot about choosing friends depending on quality, not quantity, so **I have a 2 choices for you guys to choose**:

1) "Give the story to someone else so that it will be finished for us."

2) "It may take a while to no longer feel terrified, and maybe it will never happen, but we'll wait for you to finish it."

One last message here: **if you see someone alone, who you know has done nothing wrong, maybe even nothing good, please try to get to know them, please try to be their friend. Who knows, you might end up as the greatest buds ;P**

Sincerely from Panda-chan1358, I love you guys! :3


End file.
